Taking Atvantage of Someone Else's Misfortune
by skipbeatlover592
Summary: Kyoko is stuck on a balcony with the two people she hates most calling for her to jump. When she wont tell them who to go get,unless Sho is eaither gone or unconcious, Reino takes atvantage of the situation. RenxKyoko and one sided ReinoxSho. - A short one-shot that came to mind after reading to many ReinoxSho Fanfictions XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters- Just this fanfiction :)**

_itallicized=Thoughts_

**_Taking Atvantage of Someone Else's Misfortune _**

So there Kyoko was…..in a princess costume, stuck on a baloney on a set for a PV that happened to star Sho Fuwa, who just happened to be being stalked by Reino. So the two guys she hated most (Although she partially forgave Reino since he apologized and no longer scared the shit out of her.) were yelling at her to jump since there was no other way down. (Door was locked and so was the set itself plus no one could find the key, and the door to the set was too strong to break down.)

_"Great...These two don't get it ….I wouldn't ever trust either of them with my life. Maybe a select few but not them."_

Then she heard Reino yell "Ok then at least tell us who you will let catch you."

Kyoko only had to think for a second. She yelled back "Not you two!"

Both Sho and Reino sighed.

"I think he means who we should call to come here and catch you since you won't let us!" yelled Sho a bit angry at her stubbornness.

"I'm not telling you…..especially since it's YOU." Yelled Kyoko.

She certainly wasn't going to tell Sho that she wanted Ren to come and catch her….He would only laugh. Though she wouldn't really care since she loves Ren, Sho's laugh was just irritating to her.

"Ok then Kyoko will you tell me if that guy leaves?" said Reino. Even though he knew who Kyoko would say he was having fun.

"Maybe…." Answered Kyoko back.

"No way! I'm not leaving!" yelled Sho now really pissed off that she might tell Reino but defiantly not him.

"What about if he is unconscious?" wondered Reino.

Kyoko thought for a second. _"Unconscious? Is Reino going to hit him? I'd like to see that."_

She yelled back "That's fine!" with a smirk on her face.

Sho was furious now. Kyoko was going to let Reino knock him unconscious! But he sighed and answered.

"Only if you will tell that guy who needs to come and catch you." Said Sho.

"Deal!" yelled Kyoko.

"Alright but first I have to ask you something Kyoko." Said Reino.

"What?" Kyoko was curious at what he would ask at a moment like that.

"Why do you think I have been stalking Sho-kun"

"Don't call me that!" interrupted Sho.

Reino just continued. "been calling him Sho-kun and stalked you?" he finished.

"Um to piss him off since you seem to love watching how people react when their mad?" answered Kyoko.

"Well you're almost correct…..it was because I like seeing how people react….doesn't matter if their mad or not so that why I'm goanna do this…." Said Reino.

_"Great here comes the punch." _Sho closed his eyes.

But that's not what Reino did. In fact he did something much more surprising. He walked over to Sho, grabbed his head as if were about to punch it and raises his arm. Then he smiles puts his arm down and whispers "You can open your eyes now." Wondering why he wasn't knocked out Sho did so (Kyoko was watching in anticipation for the punch.) and as soon as he opened his eyes

(Wait for it*Laughs*)

Reino presses his lips to Sho's. Everyone's mouth was gaping and Kyoko just starred wide eyed. Sho tried to pull away but there was no hope. As soon as Reino felt the person in his hands go limp he backed away letting Sho lay on the floor.

Kyoko burst out laughing and yelled "Ok you win…go get Ren!"

She found it hilarious that Sho had passed out while everyone else was still staring.

"What? I said I would knock him out, I never said how." Said Reino with a simple expression on his face.

"Oh and Kyoko Ren should be here right about…"

Reino was interrupted as a door flung open and Ren entered.

"Kyoko are you ok?" he yelled.

"Yeah I am now." She answered.

Ren went to where kyoko was about to jump getting ready to catch her. He did though wonder a bit why Sho was lying on the floor unconscious and why Reino was there. He put that aside and focused on Kyoko.

"I'm coming down now!" she yelled and sat on the edge of the balcony.

Then she slid off and fell down. Ren caught her and did his best to stay standing at the impact of her landing in his arms.

"Thanks for catching me my prince." She smiled.

"I'm glad I was there to catch you Princess." Said Ren and he captured Kyoko's lips with his.

They really didn't care that people saw. Kyoko kissed Ren back lightly on the lips. They continued back and forth until they were interrupted by a cough. They both looked at the source and blushed realizing were they were.

"Sorry for interrupting but I was going to let you know the director said you can leave for the day, also he mentioned that you could keep the dress for now since you went through all that trouble." Said Reino.

Ren glared at him and realizing so Kyoko calmed him "Don't worry he's stalking Shotaro not me ."

Ren was still upset but lightened his glare. Reino then walked over to the unconscious Sho and slung him over his shoulder.

"You don't mind if I take him…do you? I'd love to see what happens when he wakes up at my place." Reino evilly smiled.

"Sure he's not mine do whatever you want." Said Kyoko.

"Alright then see you later." Said Reino and he left while carrying an unconcious Sho.

Ren was still holding Kyoko when they left the studio. Ren was happy Kyoko was ok and Kyoko was happy to be with Ren. Kyoko looked up at Ren.

"You know what Ren? I love you prince or not." Ren looked at her with the same loving eyes "I love you too Kyoko princess or not." And they Kissed once more before leaving in Ren's car.

* * *

Sho quickly sat up and put his face in his hands.

_"Thank god! It was just a dream."_

But then he looked around. He had no idea where he was! He tried to stand up but he felt dizzy and fell back on the bed. Then he heard foot steps getting closer, and finally he felt a presence beside the was Reino. Sho was terrified for the first time in his life because he had no idea what Reino was capable of. Reino got on the bed, hovering above Sho and pinned Sho's hands to the bed. Then he crushed his lips against Sho' did his best to push Reino away.

"The hell man?" yelled Sho as he turned away.

"What? I am attracted to you….there I told you why though you should have figured that out now. Plus I like your reaction." Reino smirked and grabbed Sho's chin forcing another kiss on him.

All of a sudden Sho felt hot and he began to blush.

_"Damn that bastard he drugged me!" _

His body was weak and he couldn't resist the kisses that Reino kept coming. Sho knew he was in for a nightmare that he would never forget. Reino just smirked again at the way Sho looked and continued knowing too well what plans he had in store for Sho.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ill leave that to your imagination, unless i get enough reveiws...then i might make the M rated sequel XD Hope u liked …and the reason I did that pairing is cause I've been reading some Reino x Sho fanfics and thought _"As long as Kyoko is with Ren"_ so that was my attempt on a Reino x Sho. **Please Review** :)


End file.
